Ill be here
by Spooner77
Summary: Sam is just your normal teenage girl. Finally getting to leave her hometown some unexpected things happen in her family. Can she keep everyone she loves safe? Read to find out...
1. Preface

Preface

Today was it. It was either the end or the beginning. Here we were, running. No idea where we were headed. There wasn't a spec of light in our path. You could here the dripping of water seeping through the walls. Even though we were terrified, we kept on going. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping us alive. It was pumping through our veins. The only thing that could save us, was finding an exit. However running here, through these tunnels, our dream seemed totally impossible.


	2. June 1st, 2011

June 1st, 2011

The summer started off as any other kids would. You have your last day of school where you go and sign yearbooks. Then you tell everyone you're going to miss them, but half the people you couldn't care less about. Plus there's always that "lets get together" talk, however you never really do. Finally the days over and you get on your bus. Well at least that's how summer started off for me.

This summer was an adventure. For once I got to actually leave my boring Illinois home for the dangerous woods of Wisconsin. Now I knew that Illinois wasn't such a bad state, but personally I've always liked to see a little more then just corn when I look around. I also knew that Wisconsin wasn't dangerous, although the more I explored, and the more I gave in, the more I learned.

As soon as I got home after school, I started to say my goodbyes. I had been sad I was leaving, but I didn't regret it. It was what I had wanted; it was what I had needed. Of course my friends had been upset and right after school that day they all came over. I got presents from all of them and I told them I would see them soon, but things felt awkward. Part of me hadn't wanted to see them again; maybe I was just regretting going to see Andrew.

Andrew was my boyfriend during that last year. We had been dating for nine months; we had the relationship record at Cougarclaw high. He of course wasn't happy about me leaving. He thought it was the worst idea possible. That day I had to go meet him at the park in our neighborhood. We had met there since we were in second grade, but this time would end up being our last.

I remember turning on to the sidewalk that would lead me to the park. I was wearing my skinny jeans and Andrews's jacket he had given me. The cool summer breeze sent a chill up my spine, and that's when I saw him. He was standing in the same spot he always was, leaned up against the basketball hoop, right under the basket. His eyes were dark and empty. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face.

When I got up next to him he gave me a hug. I had known what was coming; it was just shocking to hear it all. I remember every word.

"After all these months you're leaving. Just packing your bags and turning your back on everything." He had spoken.

"You have to understand that I need this. I need to get away. Things aren't going good here. Its time for me to leave for a while." I had said quietly.

"No! Sam look, I've known you since you were seven and you've never gone and turned your back on anything. You've gone through the good and the bad and you could do it again if you really tried! I will never understand or try to understand why you're doing this." He had said with anger and despair in his voice.

"If you can't understand this, well then you can't understand me. I'm tired of living in this town of nothing. However you're right. I have made it through the bad, and I'll do it again, but I'm not going to stay. I'm tired of going through everything I have here. I'm done, were done." I had shouted loudly. I had known it was harsh at the time, but I wanted him angry. It was a cleaner break that way. I had thrown his jacket into his arms and went running to my house. Never turning around, never looking back.


	3. June 1st, 2011 later

June 1st, 2011 Later

You know how in those old movies, the boy sits there for a minute then goes after his girl. Well after I had left Andrew that day, he just went home. Part of me was glad he didn't come find me, but I had thought we had something more between us. I thought he had loved me enough to at least try to talk me out of leaving again. However, like usual I had been wrong.

Once I had gotten back to my house, I had gotten out the suitcase. I wasn't sure what I was packing at the time. I didn't even know if I would be back at the end of the summer. So I packed all the things that meant something to me. I ended up with my clothes, 2 good pairs of shoes, my phone and its charger, a pack of flashlights, first aid kit, bug spray, sunscreen, my sketchpad, some pencils with a sharpener, and my camera. I know it seems like a lot of junk, but like I said, this summer was an adventure.

That night I kept re packing my suitcase. That's when the phone had rang. It was my grandmother. She was the one I was going to be staying with. She had told me my cousin would be coming with me, her name is Rosalinda. I had met her before. She was at all the family get-togethers. Although she didn't talk much, she didn't talk at all. Something happened to her 5 years before this summer. She just quit talking. They had tried everything, but nothing they did worked. Once my grandmother hung up, I had thought my summer was ruined. How could I have lived through a whole summer with someone who wouldn't speak?


	4. June 2nd, 2011

June 2nd, 2011

Today was the official first day of summer. I had all my bags packed and had been ready to leave. All that kept me here was waiting for Rosalinda to arrive. As soon as she pulled up to my house I had known what was coming. Her hair was silky and long, the darkest shade of black. She was skinny and tall and looked perfect in every way. I had felt so average standing next to her.

She gave me a smile and I could tell she was ready to leave. Her eyes did all of her talking for her. I remember looking into them. It was like looking into her soul. Her eyes were bold but mysterious. It had been hard not to stare.

As soon as she pulled up my mom had run outside. She had helped me put my stuff in the car, and then we pulled away. Leaving everything, and everyone behind us.

I remember looking out the window for most of the drive. She kept going at a fast rate of speed, but she had looked like she knew what she was doing. Every now or then she had looked at me or given me a smile. She had always seemed so sweet, so innocent. I always wished she would talk to me or let me in on what had happened to her.

When we were kids we were like sisters. We hung out all the time, we knew each others secrets. Then the day she turned ten, was like the day I didn't exist. She quit talking, and then she quit eating. Everything turned all weird. They had sent her to shrinks, and they took her to counseling, but nothing worked. She seems so happy, but so lost at the same time. My goal for that summer was to find out what had happened.

The miles kept going and the clock kept ticking. Once we had hit Wisconsin I could tell. I had seen the thick forests; I could smell it in the air. I felt at peace. For once, I was actually happy.

Eventually we pulled into the area where my grandmother's house was. Excitement had immediately filled my mind. I was almost shaking. When we had driven down the hill right in front of the house, I had felt overjoyed. The smell of the lake combined with the fresh scent of pine filled my head slowly.

The first thing I had seen was the petite grey house. The front overlooked the lake, and the back porch overlooked the trees. The garage wasn't connected to the house at the time, and it had a second story that was like a little house for visitors. Behind the garage was a garden my grandma had kept since they moved in. Very slowly it grew every year. Just a small addition here and there. Eagles were flying over us at the time, and you could hear birds chirping in the distance. I really had missed this place, but standing there overlooking the beauty, I realized I was finally home.

When we had stepped out of the convertible, my grandmother slowly emerged from behind the garage. Like usual she had on her old worn pants with dirt stains, and a long sleeve shirt with a floral print. Upon her head was a sun hat to shield the bright rays from her eyes. She had always been very layed back; she let us get away with everything when we were kids. So naturally it was easy for Rose and I to sneak away this summer.

My grandma, Ellie, gave us both a proper welcome that day. She gave us both a warm hug and gave us a tour. However we both knew where everything was. I talked with her for a little while, and then Rose and I went to the car to get our bags. It was hard, but we eventually got everything into the guest house, above the garage.

The place consisted of a sitting room, a bed room with two beds, and a junk room. The sitting room had a table with four old wooden chairs, and it had a few love seats. On the one wall there were five windows where you could look out and see the nature below. After that was the bedroom. It had two twin sized beds, with a reading light above each. The room had one closet, and one dresser. On top of the dresser was a small television, and a DVD player. The next room was just filled with boxes. I had always wondered what was in them, but nobody ever asked. Nobody ever looked in them.

As we started putting our stuff away, everything had gotten awkward. We just stood there in silence, until I turned on some music. It was a normal song, "before we come undone" by Kris Allen. Every now and then she would smile at me, but that was all I could get. I was trying my hardest, but inside I knew it would take time. She had to trust me before she could talk to me. That was the way it had to be.

Once we had gotten everything un packed, we were both really tired. We slowly walked down the steps and down to the cottage to get our dinner. My grandmother had always been very old fashioned, and all her meals were home cooked. She made us the best pancakes I had ever had, that night. Homemade is one hundred times better then going freezer bought. The syrup was warm, and she topped the meal off with fresh bakes chocolate chip cookies. It felt good to be back in Wisconsin.

June 2nd, 2011 midnight

I awoke to a cold breeze that night. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I had seen that the window was open, wide open. Rose was lying in her bed facing the opposite wall, and she was sound asleep. Very quietly I got up to close the window. That when I noticed her shoes lying by her bed. That's not where they were when we went to bed that night.


	5. June 3rd, 2011

June 3rd, 2011

I decided I wasn't going to ask questions. Maybe she just needed a walk and thought that using the door would wake me. I wanted her to like me, so I decided that morning I wasn't going to pry.

As I opened my eyes, I had spotted a ray of sunshine. Rose was already gone, and her bed was perfectly made. I had slowly sat up and tried to make my bed as best to my abilities, then I changed and made my way downstairs.

As soon as I walked through the screen door leading to the cottage below, I had felt the nature aroma all around me. It was one hundred times better than it had been walking outside in Illinois. So far I hadn't seen any action around the house. I had assumed my grandmother was in the garden, and maybe Rose was on a walk.

That's when I saw him. It was my old friend Kyle. I hadn't seen him in at least four years before this. He had dark brown hair, and looked like the average teenage football player. As soon as he saw me he had come running over. I had been so shocked to see him. He pulled me into his arms, and I remember our whole conversation.

"Sam!!! It's been forever! God I've missed you!" He practically shouted at me.

"Wow! Oh my god, it's so good to see you again." I had replied.

"You do know it hurt me when you left right. I wanted to go after you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. When you said you needed time, I always knew you'd come back." He spoke quietly.

"Kyle, we need to talk about this…. I think you're…" I tried to finish but he interrupted me.

"No, we'll talk later. I have to go to work, but we'll go on a walk tonight." He shouted behind his shoulder as he walked off. So obviously before this summer, Andrew wasn't the only guy I had ditched. It was a habit of mine. I tried to ignore it, however it just kept happening. Although one thing's for sure, Kyle was definitely happier to see me, then I was to see him.

When he left me I didn't really know what to do. That's when I saw Rose. She had been running down the hill, like something was chasing her. I could hear her breathing as soon as she came up to me. I remember asking her if everything was ok, and like usual I had only gotten a nod. I never really pushed her to talk. Actually I was getting used to the whole shaking head thing. Basically I could ask her any yes or no question, but I still missed who she used to be.

Rose and I went out onto the dock that morning. The water had been so peaceful, looking like a sheet of glass. In the background we could hear the faint sound of ducks, and birds. Above us the eagles flew, there wings had been spread open wide. The smell of cigar smoke had filled the air once my neighbor had stepped outside. That's the way it always was. This had been a normal morning living in Wisconsin.

That's when it happened. The first thing we heard was the ducks practically screeching. We saw eagles flying over head. I had known what was coming. One eagle swept down, but missed by a few feet. Unfortunately, the next eagle had been very precise. It swooped down and grabbed one of the ducks in a quick swift movement. Immediately, I had looked at Rosalinda. Her face had been pale white and her eyes were open wide. She had looked as though she was in a horror move, and she was about to be murdered. That's when I freaked out. I grabbed her shoulders and I tried to talk to her. She had me scared to death. It seemed like ten minutes, but two minutes later she came back to me. She started breathing hard, and all the color rushed into her face. She had closed her eyes, and put her hands on her knees. That's when she did something, something I had never seen or heard her do. She had thrown her head back, and was laughing. She had me totally freaked out, but at the same time, she almost seemed normal.


	6. June 3rd, 2011 later

June 3rd, 2011 Later

After the whole laughing thing, I just sort of walked away. I had left Rose on the dock, and I made my way up the hill. When you get to the top of the hill there's like a huge circle. On the outer edge are all the driveways to the houses. In the middle, is just a huge patch of woods. Most people were afraid of the circle. They always worried about bear attacks; however that never really bothered me. Its not that I wanted to die that summer. I just wasn't afraid of death. When it's my time to go, well then I'll accept it.

I had been walking on this path since I was four. I knew my whole way around this town. I had known everyone in it, and I was friends with everyone. This was basically my home away from home. However all I kept thinking about was Rosalinda. I had so many questions. There was so much nobody knew about her. Part of me wanted to just go up and ask her, but part of me was scared. I had been afraid to know her story. She scared me, but she was also intriguing. Just being around her made you want to know her. She left everyone she met with curiosity. She just didn't realize it.

After the whole incident, I didn't really see rose much that day. When I got back from my walk that afternoon, she wasn't there. She wasn't even in our room. I had asked my grandmother where she was, but she didn't know. So I decided to just let it go.

Once we had our dinner that evening, Kyle walked over. He was a really nice guy, and very good looking. I couldn't remember why I had left him four years before that moment. He stood outside of our door while I got my jacket. The sunset was absolutely beautiful when we walked up the hill. The sky had been a bright pink with a pale purple. It was amazing. At first we had just talked about how our lives have been, and what we've been doing. He had mentioned dating a few girls, and that made me feel better. That's when the talking got more serious.

"Something's bothering you, what is it?" He had asked me.

"Kyle… Me coming back had nothing to do with seeing you. When I left you the last time, I thought it was for good." I had said with tears in my eyes. He grabbed my hand, and then replied.

"Don't worry. I thought it was going to be the last time to, but maybe me being here when you came back was a sign. I think we should try again. I'm not ready to lose you for a second time." He spoke sincerely. Right when I was about to speak, his lips touched mine. My arms slowly rose around his neck and his arms around his waist. It was the perfect beginning to a horrible moment.

Ten seconds into the kiss we heard the most horrible noise ever. An animal was in pain, screaming for help. Kyle immediately pulled me close to him, and then he pulled out a flashlight. He pointed it at the road in front of us, and that's when we saw it. Twenty feet away from us was a dead bear cub. Sitting next to him were small drops of blood leading into the forest. I had tried to scream, but nothing would come out. So I cried. Right there and then, standing in Kyle's arms. Tears going down my face he walked me all the way back to the garage. I know he wanted a goodnight kiss, but I wasn't ready for that. This day had been too unusual.

As I walked into our bedroom, Rosalinda was laying in bed watching the TV. I turned on the light and she could tell I was upset. She smiled at me and that's when I told her what we had seen. She didn't reply, but the look on her face wasn't what I expected. She didn't even look shocked. She didn't even look sad. All she did was smile and turn the TV off, and I was left to get ready for bed in the dark.


	7. June 3rd, 2011 midnight

June 3rd 2011 midnight

Rose left. The window was closed and her shoes were still here, however she was not. Her bed was perfectly made again. I decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. I was going to let her do whatever she wanted, and not ask questions.


	8. June 4th, 2011

June 4th, 2011 8:15 p.m.

I was trying to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. I was confused. Sometimes I felt like me and Rose were completely back to normal, then sometimes I was scared of her. I didn't know what was happening to me. So I was making plans in my mind. My first thought was to fallow her, but tonight wasn't the right night to do it.

June 4th, 2011 Afternoon

I never found out where Rose was the night before. When I woke up that morning she was already on the dock. Kyle was the first person to talk to me that day. He wanted to make sure I was alright after the freak show. He really was a sweet guy. Maybe it was fate that he's here. Maybe he's something I need in my life. We had always been friends, and I was really happy to have him in my life again.

Once Kyle and I had talked for a while, I put on my swim suit and went out by Rose. She was lying out on the dock absorbing the sunshine. I never really was the one to lie out in the sun; it was always boring to me. So I immediately took of my sunglasses and jumped right in the water. She had looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't help but laugh. I swam over to the floating dock in the middle of the water, and started dancing on it. I was having so much fun being in Wisconsin, and I wasn't going to waste a minute of it. Eventually Rosalinda even swam out to join me. It felt like we were back to normal that day. Here we were laughing and dancing out in the middle of the water. Even Kyle walked outside to watch us. It was one of my most favorite moments that summer, it was amazing.


	9. June 5th, 2011

June 5th, 2011

This morning I woke up before Rose did. I was careful and quiet, because I didn't want to wake her up. As I walked down the stairs, Kyle had come up to me. We always had the best conversations.

"Heyyy babe! Sleep well?" He said as he hugged me.

"I slept just fine, how about you?" I said smiling

"I'd be better if you were with me, but I was fine. Got any plans tonight? He said while laughing.

"You're such a dork! Hahaha nope I have nothing planned for today." I said happily.

"How about a less scary walk? You up for it?" He asked.

"If you're there to protect me, then I'd love to go" I said.

"Awesome!" he said. We hugged then kissed goodbye and I had gone into the house. As soon as I walked in I smelled the fresh scent of coffee. I had told my grandma good morning, and then Rosalinda walked in; she had mud on her jeans and a tear on her shirt. It all had been small, but still pretty noticeable. I had been mad at the moment. I walked right up to her and asked her what had happened, she just shook her head and then she walked over to get some cereal. She wasn't ever going to tell me, so I decided at that very moment, I would have to do it all on my own.

Once we all had eaten and the sun had come up, I went and got my swim suit on again. The water was a little warmer today, and the sun was steaming. When I dove in I noticed Rose wasn't going to join me. This time she had walked out of the cottage and made her way back up to our room. I had been thinking about her all that day. I realized that she had been sneaking out through the window. One you got out of it there was a tree that was very easy to climb, and it took you right to the top of the hill. She was sneaky, but she didn't hide her plans very well. I had felt as though she wanted me to catch her, but I was still afraid of what would happen if I did.


	10. June 5th, 2011 The date

June 5th, 2011 Date with Kyle

As soon as dinner was over, I had seen Kyle sitting on our back porch. I ran into the back room, grabbed my coat, and then headed outside. It was a little chilly out that night, but I was happy to be with him. When I had walked outside he gave me a big hug, and then took my hand. First we went up to the garden. The flowers looked absolutely beautiful. My grandmother had worked on it for at least ten years, and it was totally worth it. We fallowed the path up until we reached the big circle. Once we started walking he had pulled me closer to him. I had felt as though he was more worried about me getting hurt, then himself. Kyle really did care about me.

While we walked, we talked. I told him everything, and he did the same to me. That's when the noise had come. It sounded like an explosion. Smoke filled the air around both of us. I tripped while I was walking. I could smell the blood before I saw it. My arm was cut and blood was spilling out onto the ground. I heard Kyle scream my name, but I couldn't get myself to speak. I thought it was the end of the road for me. I was scared to death. That's when I felt a hand gripping on me, it was Kyle. He picked me up in his arms, and went running. When we ran down the hill he must have spotted Rose.

"Rose!! Help! Sam! She's hurt! There was a noise! She fell! I didn't know what to do! Help me! Please!" He was shouting. I felt Rose touch my head and then she stopped. I remember looking up and seeing the color flee from her face. Her eyes got dark and cold. I felt as though I was staring into the eyes of death. Kyle was screaming at her to help him. That's when she went running. She went faster than anyone I've ever seen. Kyle gave up on her and soon as she turned around. He ran me into the house, and that's when I passed out. Everything after that was unknown to me.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was arms around me. I had looked over and Rose wasn't in her bed. Kyle was lying beside me. He was sleeping and I could tell he had been up for a while. I remember turning on the light very quietly, and then gently placing my lips on his. He seemed surprised and woke up fast. He was about to say something but I put my hand over his lips. I had a headache at the moment, and I wasn't in the mood for talking. So instead we kissed. Being there with Kyle made me feel safe, he made me feel protected. Ten minutes after being awake, I drifted back to sleep in his arms.


	11. June 6th, 2011

June 6th, 2011

When I woke up that morning, Kyle was gone. I knew he was at work, but I still wished he was with me. I had a headache when I stood up, and I had noticed bandages all over my arm. I noticed Rose still wasn't in her bed. Slowly I walked down the steps. I remember my grandmother running over to me asking if I was ok. I told her I was fine, and then I went down to the dock. I had stared out at the water for a while, and then I looked back into woods.

For a minute, I totally questioned what I've always known. I remember thinking about other creatures in the world. That maybe humans weren't the only things alive. However I knew it was silly, and dumb. If humans weren't the only things around, wouldn't we have noticed? It took me a while, but after a long time I eventually got my answer.

About an hour later, I saw Rosalinda run down the hill and head up into our room. I don't remember what I was thinking, but I ran right after her. I was totally fed up. We were going to have a conversation, and she was going to talk.

I flew inside the guest house door fast. I stomped right into that room and I spoke totally serious. I wanted some answers.

"Why?" was the first thing I said to her. All she did was stand there and stare at me.

"Talk to me! Come on! Don't pull that no talking crap with me! I'm tired of ignoring all the things you do. You sneak out at night right? You're always running around like your hiding something. You're never at home, but you're always around when something bad happens to me. You're always around when something's hurt or dying! So what is it? What's wrong? I want some answer, and I want them now!" I shouted. She could tell I was completely serious. She had known I wasn't leaving without answers. That's when it happened.

"Hello Sam." She said with no emotion on her face. I was about to speak, but she kept on going.

"You're a very curious person aren't you? Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" She spoke with a grin on her face.

"What are you saying? You're going to kill me? I thought we were family. We used to be like sisters. What happened to you? I asked with tears falling down my face.

"No. I wouldn't kill you. I could never bring myself to go through with that. I could tell you my story, but that could take hours." She said as she sat down with me on my bed.

"Were family, I have time for anything you're willing to share." I said softly.


	12. June 6th, 2011 Rosalindas story

June 6th, 2011 Rosalinda's story

"You said I changed when I turned ten right?" Rose had said.

"Um yea, sometime around then I guess." I replied.

"Well I suppose I should tell you what happened. I was walking home one day, from that store on the corner. I believe it's called Jewel. Anyways I met this guy. Of course he was hot, and totally sweet. However he was very intriguing, almost too intriguing. I couldn't understand why I felt so attracted to him. He didn't look like any other guy I had seen. In fact he was very old-fashioned. His name was Brandon, and he looked about a few years older than me. I don't remember giving it to him, but he ended up getting my number. For a few weeks we just called each other and sent text messages. He was very cute, and within a few days I felt very close to him. After about a two week period, we met up. We became very attracted to each other after than. We went everywhere together, did everything together. Although I started to notice something.

He seemed like he was hiding something. I was thinking he was cheating on me. So like any other human girl, I fallowed him. Turns out, I would have been happier if I had seen him with another girl. As soon as I walked into the room, I screamed. Here he was cradling a girl in his arms. Blood trickled down her neck and onto her face. Her eyes had been closed, and her mouth turned up into a smile. On his lips was her warm blood. At that moment I had been the most confused in my life. All the things I thought were right were wrong. All the myths and fantasies we learned as a child were true, and all the things our parents told us about them, were lies. My immediate response was to run, but I couldn't. I was in to much of shock. How could the man I thought I loved, be something so cruel, so different. I didn't think I could ever look at him the same again.

That's when he dropped her; he threw her on the ground and came up to me. My first thought was that I was going to have the same fate as her. Although he didn't touch me, instead he wiped the blood off as casually as he could and sat down. That's when he gave me my final option. I was to either choose death, or eternal life." She spoke with such detail, I had knows it was hard for her.

"So you obviously didn't choose death." I had said softly.

"Well obviously no. However something did happen. That night he layed me down onto his bed, and he lit many candles. He kept chanting this series of words, but I was too confused to pay attention. Then slowly, he sucked the life out of me. The first second was painful, but slowly after, it faded away. The strange thing was though, when he finished the changing ceremony, I wasn't a vampire. At first he couldn't believe it. I had traits of a vampire, but also traits of a human. It was nothing he had seen before. He immediately thought I would die, but two days later I was still around. Eventually he was totally confused. He had no idea what had happened during the process. So he decided to do the only thing he could, and trace back through our history.

He slowly found hints of unusual things. However that's when he realized the truth. Sam, our family, is full of witches. Actually we all are, it all came from our grandfather, and he passed it down to us. We never knew though, because he wasn't around long enough to tell us the secret. So once I got turned, I became half and half. I now have half the powers of a witch, and half the powers of a vampire." She said while smiling.

"Me, a witch? Is that even possible? Wouldn't I have figured that out by now?" I had asked her.

"The weird thing is, your powers have to be awakened, and that hasn't happened to you yet. So now you get to choose. Become a witch and except your power, or let them stay hidden, and never speak of it again?" She had spoken.

"Would I be totally stupid to say know to unlimited power? Would I ever get to choose again if I said no? Can I change my mind if I regret the outcome of my choice?" I remember having so many questions for her.

"If you say yes to the power, then you can't change your mind. You can choose not to practice it, but you will never be human again. If you say no, then you can always try to get your powers back, but there is no guarantee to that. I guess I should tell you more about being a witch though. For one you have a choice to age. As soon as your tired of growing older, you can just use a spell I guess to stop the aging process. Also, like you said, you have unlimited power. Some witches even have a special power for an element. The elements are air, wind, earth, water, fire, and spirit. Those are the things that can help extend a witches power. I know it's a lot to take in, but give it time, you'll get used to it all. I want you to know though you definitely have a choice. You don't have to go through with this."

"No, I want to. When a gift it given, it should always be accepted." I had spoken with my heart.

"Then we should perform the ceremony at midnight, it's not good to wait long." Those were that last words she said, and then she opened the window, and went into the darkness.


	13. June 6th, 2011 Midnight

June 6th, midnight

Rose had all of a sudden jumped back into the room. On her back was a smaller backpack, which I later realized was mine. Inside she had six candles, some flowers, matches, and a small box. I had known idea what was going to happen at the time.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Not even close, lets do this." I said with a smile as well.

"Then lets get started, shall we? Lie down on the bed and close your eyes, don't worry about a thing. Just let me take care of it all." She spoke very softly. I remember being so scared, but I completely trusted her. As she walked around the room, she lit the candles, and spoke what I had assumed to be some kind of spell.

"Earth, I call on you. Let you grow into this room and help us. Air, I call on you. Let you fly into the room and surround us. Fire, I call on you. Let you simmer onto the ground and burn your way into our souls. Water, I call on you. May you rush into our minds, and make us free of worry. Wind, I call on you. Fallow us where we go and keep us from harm. Spirit, I call on you. Keep us hopeful when all hope is lost. As you enter the room, help in the coronation of a new witch. Let the powers flow into her body, and let her choose her side. Let her use her powers in time of need, and keep sorrow and pain from taking over our worlds. Earth, air, fire, water, wind, spirit give her what she needs. She has chosen this life and now set her free!" Rosalinda spoke with all of her heart. She used all of her power to recite this, and it hadn't been easy. I could feel pain at that moment. Like I was dying. All I can remember was screaming, and then it was over. Just like that the pain had decreased, and now an amazing feeling was coming over my body.

I felt totally different, but yet still the same old me. I couldn't describe it. As I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, Rose had started to laugh. In fact, I was laughing to. I had felt totally lost that day. How many times in your life do you find out your cousin is a half vampire half witch? Plus have her turn you into a witch. I felt totally crazy, but I didn't care. That was the day I completely started to believe everything I've ever heard. I totally gave up on reality. All I cared about was living, and enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
